You Make Me Happy
by JAAZ00
Summary: Oneshot. I feel like we missed out on the early development of Jack and Lisa's relationship partially because of the jump in time between the first and second season so this is my attempt.


Okay, so this is my first fic. I know it's not my best but I told myself if I didn't put it up I never would. Any advice or criticisms very welcome!

Jack stepped back inside his bedroom and immediately let his gaze fall on the bed. A small sliver of the morning light had found its way through a gap in the curtains casting a warm glow on the blonde haired beauty that lay curled up. He quickly strode over to her and lay a hand on her shoulder before leaning down to softly kiss her, he felt her lips widen into a smile as she woke up before eagerly responding. As they pulled away he chuckled slightly at her slightly dazed expression. Lisa could only give him a slight glare before her face fell into a beaming smile before reaching her arms up to pull him back down to her and she eventually managed to get a "good morning cowboy" in between two kisses. Jack sat down on the bed next to her and raised his hand to trace a line down her neck and continuing down her shoulder and arm grinning at the small shiver that betrayed her feelings. "Good morning," he paused slightly taking a hold of her small hand between his large one and traced his fingertips over her knuckles as he spoke "it's seven so I figured you'd want waking up. I thought you could shower whilst I sort us some breakfast…" he was about to continue before Lisa interrupted him, "I would love to Jack but I have a meeting at half eight so I really need to get going once I've been in the shower" as she looked up from where her hand was joined to Jack's she saw his disappointed face.

"I'm sorry Jack, but I wasn't planning to stay last night so I'm going to have to get changed when I get home before the meeting and besides I'm coming round for dinner tonight aren't I? And just so you are aware in advance I can't stay tonight so don't even try and change my mind like last night" she finished with a smirk. Jack let out a resigned sigh knowing she wouldn't change her mind, "you only got back yesterday and you worked all day so I didn't get to see you until about six and then you tried to tell me you were leaving and that wasn't happening!" It was all said in a teasing manner but still Lisa felt the need to respond, "Jack I've barely set foot in my own home, I just need to sort things out." Jack nodded realising she was right and that he was probably being quite selfish but he couldn't help it when it came to her, "I know, I know. I'm sorry." At this Lisa shook her head laughing, "don't be sorry, it's nice to know I'm wanted. I really should get moving." She quickly sat up in bed watching as Jack's eyes moved to trace her body clothed in one of his shirts and then leant in towards her capturing her lips between his and drawing her into his arms. She knew that this was his goodbye kiss, he just wasn't the type of man who showed his affection in public. Except maybe he was, or at least he liked the world to know she was with him without being blatantly obvious just a hand guiding her back or his fingers brushing her thigh, he was proud to be with her.

Lisa got up on her feet and headed straight for the ensuite after Jack had left his bedroom smiling to herself. Inside she headed to the sink before realising she needed to grab her hairbrush and the minimal makeup she kept in her purse, she let out a sigh before heading quickly back to the bedroom to grab her things. This was the problem with staying here, everything she did took twice as long and that was without factoring in the travel time. After quickly running the brush through her hair she leant into the shower stall to turn it on, whilst waiting for it to heat up she slowly unbuttoned Jack's shirt before letting it fall to the floor, not hearing Jack opening the door. It was only when she turned to step into the shower did she spot him, mouth wide standing in the doorway with a pile of towels in his arms. She simply raised an eyebrow at him as he managed to close his mouth only for it fall back open. He eventually managed to release a few words from his mouth, "god you're beautiful". His voice stammered as he continued after a pause "I um, I brought you some towels and well, uh, the hairdryer's on the bed." She quickly gave him a nod and thanked him before ushering him out of the door and locking it. Lisa quickly stepped into the spray of the water, soaking her hair. Ever conscious of the time she was quick to reach for the shampoo, however upon doing so she realised that it wasn't Jack's usual shampoo and another bottle accompanied it. As Lisa finished her shower the smile never left her face.

Fifteen minutes later she emerged from Jack's bedroom to find him stood alone in the kitchen with a cup of coffee in his hand. After quickly peering over her shoulder to check they were alone she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and peered up into his face. "You are the most amazing man I've ever met!" She leant in to kiss him on the cheek, Jack's face contorted in confusion, "please, let me pay you back." As Jack realised what she was talking about he smiled as he shook his head "no way, they were presents, I'm not taking your money for presents" Lisa's face softened as he continued "I knew you wouldn't feel comfortable presuming anything and I just wanted to make it easier for you instead of borrowing mine or Amy's or Lou's things… And while we're on the subject feel free to bring some clothes over and whatever else you want to." Lisa pulled herself closer and dropped her head onto his chest. "I already told you, you are amazing." They pulled away from each other as they heard footsteps approaching, Amy appeared in the doorway. "Morning Lisa. Grandpa, can you give me a lift in to school, I'm running late." Jack started to shake his head, "Grandpa please!" "Amy the bus is due in about three minutes, if you run you can make it. I'm sorry but I have a lot of things to do this morning." Amy rushed out of the room to grab her bag, Lisa followed her through to the living room. "Amy, wait. I can give you a lift in to school, just give me two minutes." Amy stopped and quickly spun on her feet "Are you sure Lisa, I know you're busy?" Lisa nodded, handing Amy her car keys "Absolutely, you can go get in, I just need to grab my purse."

Lisa quickly made her way back through to the kitchen "now look who is amazing!" Jack looked pointedly at her, "are you sure you've got time, you don't have to do this, I can sort her out somehow." "Jack, it's completely fine I promise. I need to go, I'll see you tonight, what time do you want me here?" "Whenever, eating about half seven so just before then I think, I'll call you if it's any different. Lis, I'm sorry about earlier in the bathroom, I didn't mean to walk in and then, you know…" Lisa gave a soft laugh "Stare? Seriously Jack, I don't mind. Jack?" Jack gazed at her, his eyes soft "yes?". Shaking her head "never mind, it doesn't matter." Lisa's eyes were drawn to the window away from Jack's face which betrayed his slight concern as Lisa lost her usual headstrong approach with words. Putting his hand under her chin and turning her head so he could look into her eyes he finally got a response, "you make me happy that's all." Sensing she was nervous, he pulled her into his arms, "you make me so happy too and I feel incredibly lucky to have you in my life." They both leant in for a quick kiss before reluctantly pulling away from the other, "I'll see you later Lise". She gave him a quick smile as she left the house and a wave from her car as she pulled away as he stood by the kitchen window a smile on his face, already eagerly awaiting her arrival that evening.


End file.
